Danny Phantom’s Labyrinth Fun
by Zane Fox
Summary: Danny gain his own realm and before he knew it, also gain four girlfriends. However, at the moment, his girl is bored so he decide to show the girls his new game room. In his third form that he gain after Phantom Planet, he show the girls great game. Let the hunt begin. Danny X Harem.
1. Start of the Hunt

Danny Phantom's Labyrinth Fun

Within the Ghost Zone, passed many relm. There is a realm that is not anywhere near any other realm. it is large House with spotlight floating around. It does cause one to have a hard time to get near without being spotted. It also had four other realm attached to it by heavy chain. It is a realm that belong to many ghost most dangerous foe and King, Danny Phantom. He earn his home by being in battle that in end save Ghost Zone and living world. He decided to move to his relm to avoid dealing with the living world as they have become overbearing on his nerve. However, before he knew it, Dani move in which he had no problem with it. And shortly after that, three other girl move in. In the end, He had four girlfriend that he love and willing to do whatever for them. Desiree was first, then Kitty then finally Embe. Each of the girl had their reason of why they wanted Danny and hopelessly in love with him. But that another time for now. Right now, the girl is bored and Danny decide to show his new game room that he sent few month created just for the girl.

Ember ask Danny where they going while the girl follow him into one of the room that none was allow in for some time. Now they get to see what their lover been hiding from them.

"Don't worry. I swear that you all going to love my idea of date night. I believe Ember might find this funny due to her past ex gave me the idea."

"Skulker?"

"Yep. He cant hunt worth shit."

"No shit."

Danny laugh, "Yep. Well, the whole hunt gave me a idea for a little game we can all play." He look back at the girls with a small smirk that make them weak in knee. "The reward would be something that all of you will agree that you will love." He look back to see the door coming up.

Dani float to him to wrap her arm around his neck, "Oh really? And what the reward?"

"Well, it would be me, and as in winner would have me do whatever they want since i would be a slave." At this moment, he look back again which cause the girl to blush when he told them, "Anything at all. From dress up to your greatest fantasy."

The girls droll at the thought of ever willing slave. While they may have Danny willing to do what they want. The thought of willing love slave to act out their fantasy was something truly to drool for. None of them couldn't wait to play. He took them to his new room.

They didn't see anything much fancy. Just a room with two large computer stood back to back. nearby was a large window which Danny lead the girls to. "You see girls. The hunt I thought of is this." He turn on the light which had the girls gasp at the sight before them. They was looking at a labyrinth.

Dani turn to Danny, "Uhm. Why you have a labyrinth here?"

Danny laugh with a slight evilness to it. "Well girl, let me explain." He walk over to the computer and turn it on. It show the same labyrinth that they looking at from overhead. At the top, there was their name with a color dot next to them.

Danny- White dot.

Ember- Blue dot.

Dani- Grey dot.

Desiree- Green dot.

Kitty- Red dot

"Now, If you double tap a space, then a wall would form there." He double tap to show what he was meaning. The girl see a wall form up from the ground from where he touch. "Same for for the wall to clear away a to make a walkthroughs." Again he touch a wall and it show the girls that where he tap came down to make a doorway. "However, it won't make a wall if it just box you in. It would create a door nearby instead."

"What stopping us to just float through the wall?" Desiree ask while she see the wall glowing green. She have a theory but like to be sure.

"Well, It made of Anti-Ghost that I kinda borrow from GIW."

Dani chucke, "Bad boy."

Danny chucke with her as he give her a wink, "But if you get caught in between, It won't hurt you. It just hold you in place. It made of rubber so they won't hurt you. It will let you go after a minute gone by and to be nice. it also wait until I far enough away to give you a chance to run."

"Wait until you far enough away?"

"Hehehe. The hunt game is me hunting you girls."

"...What!"

"Yep, I hunting you girl and when I catch you, I give you such a kiss that you would be out of it for abit and you come up here. One of the computer is for me to make the trap or open the way for me while other for you girl to help each other against me. And before you ask about my ghost copy. The wall around this room block off my connection to me so I don't have a idea where any of you are. And there is music playing so i can't hear you."

Ember turn from the maze, "Music?"

"Mainly rock and pop."

"Sweet."

"Finally, I will be hunting you in my snow fox form. So the hunt is by smell. I might even do a quick feel up before you get sent here." He lick his lip which the girl all blush and their pant grew little wet as they love to be felt by him. "Ah. There we go. I can hunt you by the smell you giving off now much better.

Kitty blush even more, "Cheater."

Danny smirk, "Not really, I getting you ready for my little hunt."

Dani smile while jumping in place, "So how we start the game?"

"Well, There three way, frist is all of you go at once in a team. Two is one by one with five minutes space then last is one at time. To win the game is to be caught the least."

"Basically one who last the longest win?" Kitty ask

Danny nod, "By the way, if you catch my tail, you will gain five minute on your time sheet and five minute of freezing me which give you time to get away...If you can avoid from getting felt up by it. Don't forget that my tail is like my hand and it know all of your sweet spot." He lick his lip which did not help their neither loin at all. He made a copy of himself before flying to the door that lead to the maze.

The copy look at the girl, "Figure out which of three option of the game you like to play. Once you all get in place, I'll let boss know and just listen for his howl as that start the game. And either one can start here with me or whoever lose the first would be here with me."

The girls talk it out and decide on team of two so they were all going in at once. they told the copy who nod and wave them closer to show them another tip that boss forgot,

"If you take a look under your name, you will see a little light green bar. They take about two minutes to charge. that is your wall shift charge. you have to wait until you get one to even to make a wall or take one away. And you can build up to ten wall shift bar. If one of you grab his tai, you would get a full bar right away."

"Wow, you had too much time."

"Not really. Boss had us made this. He want something that help us sharpening our skill and make it fun. And he had alway wanted to hunt you girls. So girl." He turn to the girl, "Make him work for it and he will give you a great time." He smack their ass as they walk by him to their door. Each of them moan with their pant grew little wetter.

"I gotta say this. Baby Pop really know how to get me going."

"Girlfriend, you not the only one. We all going to ride him hard after this. This is greatest date night I ever heard of and it happening to us."

The girls split up by Dani going Desiree and Ember going with Kitty. The two group made to the start point and wave to the Danny's copy in the control room. He nod as he sound off a buzz noise.

Ember turn to Kitty, "So how you think before Baby Pop start the hunt?"

"Well, i don't think it would be that long." A sharp howl was heard in the air. "See."


	2. Smelling out his Prey

Danny flew to the center to ready his hunt. He pull out his Ipod and begin to look through the song playlist for the hunt song. The Ipod is connected to the speaker around the maze and will play the playlist that he pick out for the game. It took awhile but he got the song choice done just before he heard a single buzz sound.

"So they pick the first option as the all in team up. Fine with me." He bend over as he shift to his third form. There would be a ring of raylight begin at his midweight for his shifting of his living and ghost form. However, his third form start at his head and goes down to his feet. He also have to be in his Phantom form to shift to his Snow form. As the ring of ice and snow appear on his head, he start to have a flashback to the time when he learn about his new power as one were.

\--Flashback--

"Frostbite, why am I getting so hairy? I understand that teenager gain hair all over their body but this is beyond teenager hairiness. That and my hair is white and only shown during my ghosting." Danny stand before his yeti ghost friend. His body as he said was becoming hairy in white hair. His nails was sharpening as well his teeth.

"Hmm." Frostbite lean in to look over his Great One. "Well, Great One. I believe you are now coming in your true power. You have destroyed many great enemy and foe such as the Parish King for one. However, since you were still young ghost, the power that you gain per battle was able to grow in place in your body as you grow. But, now your body finally stop growing and at it top. The power that you still gain need room as well of since you are a ghost, you still have your hollowing."

"Hollowing"

"Yes, It a phase between the teen ghost to adult ghost. It can sometime change their look as they gain some new power or change their core or no change at all." The yeti ghost look over some more. "You, however, have gain many new power up such as the king title power up for one and your Ice core is so much stronger then when you started your ghost hood. So you are going through your hollowing. Your ear is becoming to a point with it moving to the top of your head and your nail is sharp with your teeth too. Your pant look rather tight but there a bump in the back."

"Yeah, it been getting really itchy and painful around my tailbone." He rub the said spot.

"Ah, then you must be growing a tail. I think I know what you hollowing into but I like to wait so I don't misjudge your new form."

"I can understand that. How long this is to be?"

"Depend on each ghost. However, I can put you in our Healing chamber to speed it faster if you like. It would be few hour to few day instead few week to year or two."

"I would like that if you would."

"Great one, you honor us with your trust. Then in that case, let head to the chamber." The yeti wave Danny to the hallway to the room that he was speaking of. Before long, Danny is seen in the large Tube, full of liquid with couple hose connect to his face to help him breathing.

Few day did passed by but to Danny, it was only few hours since he was in deep sleep. He woke on the bed with Frostbite stand nearby. He groan as he sit up. He look down his body to see what he can see changed. His feet was different as his heel was pull up until it seem like he would walk like not unlike a dog. His hand was cover in fur with his nail became a claw. His eye pop wide when he seen that a white fluffy tail rest between his leg and he couldn't find his boy in that area.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY BALL AND WHY IS MY DICK FUSE TO MY BODY? HOW IN HELL AM I GOING TO GET IT ON?! JUST BUMP AND GRIND? I LIKE TO DO MORE THEN THAT!" He look at Frostbite whom was turning red from laughing.

"Hahahahaha. It fine, Great One. You understand canine sexual organ?"

"Yeah….wait, my icicles and two snowball is now inside me. …..would that give me little more cover when some kick me there?"

"Eeeh. Somewhat, in some area, yes while other, it worse."

"...Ok, I will find out soon or later. Likely when I run into one of the gal like Ember." As the moment he spoke her name, all Yeti Ghost nearby grab their snowball.

"Yes, she is not nice when we somehow upset her."

"I think she died on her period days as it gotta explain why she alway cranky." He gain few yeti nodding in agreement.

"That is the closest sense we can figure out…..that or she have very bad boyfriend."

"I feel sorry for them both then. Anyway, so what am I now?" He rub his head to feel that his ear had indeed move up and it feel funny as he rubbing it.

"Well Great One. You are now a Snow Fox Ghost."

\--Flashback over--

The Ice ring float down to shown his head rest a large canine ear with his face gain a slight snout. His teeth grew sharp with his top canine teeth poking out. His neck gain some length and furry mane around his shoulder with it gain muscle that show that he can easily run on all four leg if he so wish. He become taller since his leg stretch and his toe fuse closer until it was much like a dog feet. Long bushy tail flow out under his shirt and bend one way and another. All in all, he would be mistake for a werewolf but look more like a fox. He drop to all four and run out of the center with his nose in air. Due to his Fox form, his sense of smell become so much stronger as well his hearing. It one of the reason why he put the music on to block out the girl voice. He like to make it fair…..well as fair he can get. He not huffing black pepper again to block out his nose. He ran and ran….until he got a wisp of smell.

"Hmm. Found you Dani and Desiree." He start on walking slowly to not to alert the girl that he on their trail. Before long, he see one of the girl down the halway. He got little closer before he let out a howl. The two girls jump in the air, turn to find their lover hot on their tail. They turn and run down the path, not knowing where they going nor caring as they want to get away and win the game.

"Run Dani!"

"I running, I running!"

They ran for good ten minutes before Danny decide to put on a quick burst of speed and caught one in his tail. He watch Dani kept running before he turn to his newly catch prey.

"Hello, my little wishing star."

Desiree panting due to running and the effect of his tail rubbing on certain spot of her body. "Hello back my flying carpet."


	3. Wishing upon a star

Desiree moan and pant while Danny's tail wrap around her. She love feeling the strong

limb moving about her body. The tip of the tail was coil around her breast as it was over her shoulder and down her top. She feel the urges growing stronger but she couldn't really do anything. She was so close to her tipping point then suddenly she felt free. She didn't feel the tail holding her anymore. She figure that she was let go. She open her eye to see that she was in the control room with the copy.

The copy look at her, "Well love, you have seventeen minutes on your timesheet." He point behind her.

She look to see a scoreboard with their name. Next to her name was frozen seventeen minutes. The other girls time is still rolling. She felt a arm reach around her with a hot heavy breath on her neck. She moan when his hand start to go to town on her body.

"Now my little Wishing Star. Let me fix the problem that my boss's tail left you in." He kiss her neck. Her mind grow heavy with fog. She love her name and couldn't help remember back to the time when she really seen the true man that giving her such wonderful message.

\--Flashback--

Desiree float around the park, sighing. She just grant a wish to a kid who want candy. The kid got the candy but in a form of a candy monster that tried to eat the kid. Key word, tried to. Danny had appear to stop the monster and destroy it. Desiree was already gone from the scene when she saw Danny shown up. Desiree float until she found a pretty pond. She sit down and moan in displeasure as she hate her curse. All she want is something that she know that she would never will gain, no matter how much she wish for it. Another negative of her power, she can and must gran wishes to other but can't make her own wishes. She look up the sky to do little stargazing.

She let out a whisper, "Star light, star bright. How I wish, with all of my might. One wish I truly wish. I wish to have someone love me and free me from this curse."

She saw a star shot across the sky which brought a smile to her face. She didn't know that behind her was Danny. He have the Fenton Thermos aiming at her. He was ready to suck her in to take her back to the ghost zone. But before he remove the lid, he heard the wish. He put it away for now and sit down next to her without letting her know. Desiree smile at the beautiful star, looking around the sky until she saw something from the coner of her eye. She slowly turn her head to see the sight that she didn't that would happen. Danny smile to the star and stargazing next to her. Their hand was inches away. She was ready take off in fright however she notice that Danny wasn't doing anything but same as she was. She slowly lean closer to him since he was putting out good heat that she is enjoying. She look carefully from the corner of her eye to see Danny didn't seem to know what she was doing. She boldly inch over little more. She freeze when Danny stretch his body back little and let out a small yawn. Before she could move back to the spit she was, She was grab and pull to his side. She was frozen in place and her eye was wide open.

"Desiree, calm down. I not going to do anything right now. It a nice night. Let enjoy it together. However, I wish for my blanket from my bed."

Desiree frown, "As you wish and so it be grant."

A Black blanket appear in his hand. He wrap it around her to her surprise. Danny smile at her and give her a small kiss on her cheek. Her cheek burn red.

"I like to make a very important wish but need to ask you important question." The halfa ask the wishing ghost.

"I must grant your wish but I dont have problem with answering your question." She let out a sigh.

Danny smile with a nod. "Good. First, I wish that you would be free from granting everyone wishes and only grant wishes that you deem worthy."

"As you wish so it be….grant" She turn to him when it finally click in her head. She grant the wish. The usually green smoke become bright pink that wrap around her. She was shell shock.

"My question is would you honor me with a date. I like to get to know you more." The question shock her more. He look at her but was not given any answer. "I figure it much. Well, I better get home. The Blanket was really a gift for you as it my favorite." He sigh. He give her a kiss on her cheek before flying away.

She finally shake herself out of the shock. "Yes, I…..will?" She look around to find Danny gone. "W..where you go?" She barely recall what he say. "Oh no. He think I say no." Standing up fast cause her to finally feel the cold air. She look down to see the blanket that Danny wished. She recall that Danny say that it was for her and it was his favorite. She pull to her face and smell his scent. I gotta find him. She fly to the Halfa's home. He was about to go into the building but stop as there a person on the roof. She float to the person back to see it was Danny. Danny is laying in the lawn chair, looking at the star.

"I sure wish that that she would at least give me a chance. I think there is more to her." He close his eye. He was thankful that none of his family come up to the roof anymore so he can sleep in peace. As he was lean back, before he even have a minutes to sleep, he felt his lip was being kiss. His eye shot open to see Desiree leaning over him, kissing him. He deepened the kiss, reaching around her and pull her to him. "So I take it that you saying yes then?"

"I would love a date."

"Well, would you like go now?"

"Now? It late?"

Danny laugh, "Yes but it the weekend and not midnight. It a beautiful night and I don't to waste it."

"Yes, I would like it."

"Then let me run down for few moment to make us some food."

"Oh?"

Her date nod, "Yes, I already have idea on how I like to take you out."

"That fine with me. Show me what you can do." They went down to kitchen. Danny's sister was at college while the parent was on the trip to visit the haunting places. Before long, Danny had food ready. He made some Seared Muscovy Duck Breast with Spicy Black Grape Sauce. While he putting the food in the basket, Desiree couldn't help ask.

"You make very interesting food. It smell great."

"Yeah, My parent if you can call them that, don't cook so i cook for myself and my sister. She love my food before I decide to get better. I love watching the cooking show like Bobby Flay. He is one of my favorite chief. One thing lead to another, I start to cook the food that they talk about."

"Ah, well, I can't wait to taste it."

"Don't worry, it won't be long. Let head to the roof. It have something that we need." He told her while grabbing the food. they float up to the roof. He walk to the blanket that Desiree brought back with her. He hold it up. "If you don't mind, I like to wish this to become a flying carpet for tonight and back to the blanket when we say to it that we are done with the date for the night."

"Hmm, I see where you going with this and I really like it. As you wish so it be grant."

She turn the blanket into a black carpet. They float upon the carpet and fly to the sky high. They are over the cloud so nobody can see them and can see the milky way so clear. They begin to eat the food while talking about each other life. Desiree was in love with his cooking as the favor was having a party in her mouth. After they ate the food, they lay down next to each other, look at the star more. Danny turn to his carpet mate.

"You know Desiree. I really love this night and happy I with you. I think I really like you."

"Me too, Danny. I really happy that you save me and I can't believe that I having such a greatest time of my afterlife. I really like you too." She reach her hand to his face to pull him to her. Lip on lip. "I would like for you to be my lover, my...Flying Carpet."

"Flying Carpet heh?" Phantom ask her which was anwer with blush and nod. "I like that and I will be your lover, my….Wishing Star."

"Hmm, I love it" She roll onto him. As they kiss heavier and their hand begin to roam over their body. The cloud cover them and block anyone sight if one were looking their way.

\--Flackback over--

Desiree pant after reaching her point. "That was great my love."

"That good to my ear. I love to make sure my girls is taking care of. Now come with me and help your sister win against boss. Let make him work for it."

"Oh yes."

They walk to the computer to see Danny Snow was coming fast upon Dani. Desiree double tap a space just ahead of Dani after seeing she had four space ready. Flinching as the white dot seem like he ran into the wall after the grey dot went through the wall before it fully close off the hallway.

"Oop"


	4. Lost Heart coming home

After Danny let go Desiree. He watch her being in daze as whirling smoke spin around her. One moment she was thee then next moment, she was gone. In distance of the control room, he can see a smoke whirl. The cody give him a thumb p to let him know that Desirre have made the porting to lost zone safely. He turn and run after the second girl that he have the smell of sweet honey that his girls give off in his fox form. He runs down the hall and just spit flash of one of the girl at the end. He let out a howl as he run much faster . Dani run and run even after losing her teammate which she did feel sorry for her. She took turn after turn in hpe of shaking off the feral-like hunter behind her. She can hear him just behind, few brush of air around her was telling her that she is lucky so far with the misses that sharp turn was giving her. Loud groan of a wall was heard ahead of her.

'Thank you Desiree!' The little halfa scream in her head. She barely squeeze through before the wall close with loud thump. She drop to her knee, panting out of breath. Very loud slam cause her to jump and look back to the wall behind her. The wall let loose few dust but did not move. Low painful whine echo over the wall. She flitch at the sound as she could almost feel the pain. She let out a big breath that she was holding when a snort pop off and running footstep trail off in distance away from her. Safe for now. Dani look to right and left. Couldn't think which way so she did what Kitty would do in this problem. She close her eye and spin until she count to thirty and stop to face the left hallway. A strug and off to the whiten snowy fox hunt she go. She smile while she skip along the path, closing her eye in remember the happiest? day of her life and the day she found a home.

\--Flashback--

She flying over the town, She have travel the world and helped many people.However, no matter how much she help people, the happy feeling of helping was not filling the hole in her heart. Only thing that even help fill it was thought of Danny. She know that in end, she must must travel to her source of her creation, Danny Phantom Speeding over the town, being lead by a feeling in her that somehow telling her where he is. she fighie is due to how close their body and power is. She was made with few different, exactly like him. So it wouldn't surprise her that their power might be in sync with each other

"Hm, feel like he around his home." She fly faster to the energy that she crave. As she reach the ugly building that Danny's parent seem to love. Not first time, she wonder why he stay with them. The building give off a bad feeling to her ghost self. She fear for him every time he in the building, but she would not say anything as she dont want to make him annoy with her and tell her to leave him. That would be the greatest nightmare she can ever think of. She turn herself invisible and float into the building. He find him walking down the hallway to the bathroom with the towel wrap around his waist. Danny never knew that Dani was right behind him with burning red face and slight nose bleed. Nor the hand that was moving closer to the towel to "loosen it". but alas, he walk into the bathroom just as the hand barely brush against it. The younger halfa frown at lost moment. A smile slowly appear on her lip as she float backward to his bedroom. She was going to give him a surprise. She whisper to herself just as he cross his door, "Hmm, should I be clothes, half-naked or full out. I want to make sure he know what I want from him…..Nah. I go slow and be clothes in case he have a girlfriend. I don't want to upset him." She rub her chin in thought….until a voice behind her started her.

"So danny have another girl after him." Dani turn to see Desiree in his bed. The wishing ghost laying under the cover with her hair spread over the bed. Dani can tell that the other girl wasn't wearing anything under the blanket.

"So Danny does have a girlfriend." Her voice crack with tear forming in her eye. "I will leave. Just dont tell Danny that I was here."

"Wait." Desiree grab Dani's wrist to stop her from leaving. "Just wait. I want to talk to you but first." She have her clothes appear back as she float to the bathroom, popping her head through the door. "Love. I going to see my friend so I going to be gone for few. I will be back in few hours or so."

"Ok love, that would be fine. I can do my round on the town and pick up some food for us tonight." Danny said in foggy room while he washing his hair.

Desiree slowly pull out of the room, biting her lip as Danny's naked outline could be seen. She float back to the bedroom to just barely catching Dani going through the window. She fly quickly until she was next to the crying girl. Lightly, Desiree hold Dani to guild her to area that was nobody around. Finding the said area on the roof of the school. The two girls sit down, Desiree smile at Dani who face was free flowing by this point.

"Do you really and truly want Danny?"

"More than anything."

"Before we talk about that, please, tell me why you want. There is a reason for this. If you tell me the full truth, there is a chance that you would get what you wish. And before you think about it, Danny fix my wishing curse so I can grant wishes only to people I deem worthy…..Would you wish for something to drink and snack on?"

"Umm, sure. I wish that we both have 2 liter bottle of pop we like and cold. And median BBQ chicken pizza?"

"That sound great and as you wish so it be grant." Desire snap her finger to appear a steaming pizza and two littler of cold Dr.Pepper for Dani and Coke for Desiree.

"Well, I like you to collect your thought and dry your tear. Go ahead and eat for now. I not going anywhere until I hear your side. Like I said, there can be a happy ending for everyone here." Dani nod as they both begin to eat their pizza. The little halfa thought for while, she look at the ghost across.

Gathering her breath, "I think I'm ready now." Desiree nod while eating another slice. Dani took a deep breath. "To start with is I really a clone of Danny that to jerk off of halfa. You know of Vlad?" A nod is the answered. "Well, he got some of Danny DNA and made me and couple other but I'm the only one that made it through. I did at the start tried to destroy Danny" Dani was given a rise eyebrow. "Vlad have me believe that Danny was evil and need to be put down. But I learn the truth and help Danny insead and stop Vlad. Well, After while, I was falling apart since I wasn't fully "grown" so to speak. But thank to Danny, he save me and fix it so I would live. I left since I didn't think He would want someone like me around him. So I travel, helping people everyone I went. But after while, I cant help but think of Danny. The more I think of him, more of my heart feel happy. I feel like there is a hole in my heart and Danny is the one that can fill it. I want a family and only with Danny does it fight right. With me being his clone would mean either I'm his cousin or daughter but I don't feel that. I feel more than that toward him. I would do whatever he want even he decide to turn evil. I don't blame him due to how people around here treat him like his "Parent" if you can honestly call them that. I would love to get him out of that house since it feel so wrong and dangerous to people like us." Desiree nod in agreement. "I know that he very likely won't see me like that or I would gross him out with the thought of being with me. It taken me good long while to build the gut to come here and face him and now since he have you. What the point. I don't want to give him up but I don't want to fight you as seeing so many movie show me that in end, it would end bad. I don't want him to hate me, I rather have him happy even it not with me." Her tear was easily coming back with force.

"Dear child, don't cry. I see you really do care for him. Well, All I can ask is, would you be fine sharing him."

Dani stare in shock, "W..w...what?"

"Do you know that our dear Danny is the King of the Ghost?"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, he is. King usually have more than one mate. Even that, danny have a big heart and I would like to fill your heart and his heart."

"Well, Before I can say my answer. Why you so willing to share? You can keep him all to yourself and wouldn't have to?"

"Well the easiest answer and slightly funny as well. I was a harem girl when i died. It not that different to me and It is like home to me to have sister. I missed having bed-sister and you would be a nice one. You are easy on eye, and if anything like Danny, would be wild in bed. Before you ask, harem girl tend to be both way in sexual."

With a hard blush, "Oh. Thank you and I kinda like girl too. Hell, you look great and sexy."

"Then before we head to Danny and help you two, close your eye. I have a small gift for you." Dani close her eye to find a soft lip on her lip. She open her eye to see Desiree pull back with a smile. "That is just a small taste and there will be more." She stand up with Dani. Before they left the roof, she lean into Dani's ear to whisper, "By the way, just by your lip, you taste nice. I can't wait to taste more." Dani blush so hard that she thought her hair would be turning pick.

The two girls left the roof and hunt down Danny. They didn't find him so they went back to his room. Desiree come up with idea to let Danny know how they feel. She turn to the lovesick girl and told the idea that she have. A evil like predator smile was seen on both girl while Danny felt a chill down his back.

Later on, after sunset, Danny made back to the room after dealing with the annoying ghost such as the Box Ghost and Skulker. He didn't see anyone or hear anyone in the house. He walk to the bathroom to take a quick shower as he felt little sweatly. Before long, the room was foggy. Danny lean agaist the wall of the shower, having the hot water run over his body. He moan in pleasure as his sore muscle lossen up. He close his eye to think about his girlfriend. He rememebering the feel of her hand on his body. The feeling is getting little insense and almost real. He snap open his eye when he finally noticed that he was being touch. He didn't see anyone so that meant that she is invisible. He finally could see outline of his girl thank to the heavy fog. He feel that something is different but he couldn't tell.

"Hello love. So why you still invisible?"

He didn't get the answer from the outline girl in front of him. Instead, he gain the answer next to his ear, "Just enjoy this my love." He turn his head to the side to see another person outline. He open his mouth to ask a question but a finger press against his lip."Love, please. Just enjoy this, I will explain everything soon. She need this and I fine with sharing you with her. She does love you and I know you care for her. Just let her do this." She ask him just as the "unknown" girl kiss his chest. He let sigh and nod. The second girl in the group let out a small squeal as she kissing his chest down lower and lower.

After they left the shower, Danny grab and put on one of his silky boxer. He sit on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Pointy look at the two girls, one visible and other invisible. He didn't say anything since he know that Desiree going to tell him what is going on. Desiree sigh and begin to gather her thought.

"Well. The best way to start this is having her show herself but before she does. Understand this, she truly love you and want nothing more than being with you. She feel that you don't want anything to do with her. I really am fine with this as I was a harem girl and I do miss having a sister."

Danny look at her for moment before he nod, "I will hear you two out. If you really fine with this and if this make you two happy then we will cross that bridge. But I like to see who this is."

"Thank you so much." She turn to dani, "Show him, my sister."

Dani take a deep breath and close her eye in fear as she have herself become visible again. A gasp was heard. She flinch as she believe that he going to kick her out. Couple tear drop fell but before they could even made down her chin, she felt rough hand lightly remove the tear. Dani open her eye to see Danny in front of her. She couldn't believe her eye, Danny's face was full of love for her.

"Dani. I thought I lost you." He hug her tightly while Dani cry happily on his chest. "I really miss you."

Desiree move the bed to watch the two in quiet. She wasn't going to do anything, she let her new sister tell him everything on her own. Single tear roll down her cheek at the sight.

"Danny" the younger Halfa muffle from his chest. "I'm so sorry that I tric.."

Danny stop her by lifting her face to him. Lip touch lip, "I take it that you wanted to be with me?" She nod, "Then come over to the bed." They move to the bed. Dani on his right with Desiree on his left. Both of the girl cuddle into his side. Dani told Danny everything with Desiree helping her in some area. "Desiree, are you really ok with this?"

"Yes, I am. I miss my sisterhood."

Quick kiss, "Dani, are you ok with this as well?"

"I really fine with it since I do like girl too. I really want this."

Danny close his eye in thought, "I guess girls. That we can try this. I don't hurt either of you so please let me know when I do something wrong. I love you both."

"In that case, Dani. Let show our lover our joy." She reach over to turn off the lamp.

\--Flashback--

Dani skip happily, humming to herself. Suddenly, she hear heavy breathing. Quickly looking around, only to find nothing. She move to the wall, she can hear the breathing on the other side. Holding her breath, carefully, she move away. She turn back down the path she just came down from. She lightly jump to start her floating and fly down quickly. She almost got to the end when she hear the howl. Looking back and side to side, still didn't see him. She finally let out her breath when she hear the other team let out a screaming laughter.

"Ah. He found them." She start on her skipping. "If you are happy and you know it, then smack my ass. If you happy and you know it. Then smack..." Her humming trail off when she turn corner.


	5. Happy time

As Dani move away from the breathing, she was right to think that Danny was on the other side of the wall. Danny lift his nose tin the air and found a trace of the other two girl. Immediately, he run turn after turn to the girls. Closer and closer, he get.

Desiree see the white dot gaining ground on red and blue dot. She look back to the color dot that help their name at the top of the computer. She see that it was Ember and Kitty that Danny is quickly moving on. The two dot stop at a four way hallway in the maze. She tap the space ahead them that Danny is running down. The wall appear in time between them and enough time and space so this time the white dot was able to slow down instead of running into it. A small chuckle on the other side of the duo computer systems.

"Nice save. However, look near by." He hint his gaming partner. He heard a gasp that easily tell him that she see what he was talking about. "By the way, I forgot to tell you. It a minute rest period between each usage of the wall bar. So here Danny." He push the wall that would lead Danny right straight to the skipping halfa. "I wonder if they know that they can use their ghost power and he would find it much more fun."

"Maybe or not, but this is a warm up. This is first round and all of us agree that it going to be best out of three round like your video game."

"Hmm. That would be just fine with me so that mean boss too. Let see who will win in the end."

"By the way, love. I have a question" Desiree ask while she watch the grey dot run very fast with the white dot easily on her ass.

"Hmm?"

"You say that winner would get you as a willing slave. For how long and what the runner up get?"

"Hmm. For how long….I go full day. And the runner up?...Hmm...Let go with the two runner up girls get me together at the same time with reward of...hmm. I say a trip to their shop of the choice with no whine from me. Then either a movie or something like that. End it with a wild threesome?"

"Oh, and As in willing slave. Does that mean…?"

The copy drop his head, "It DOES mean whip and chain. Boss really mean WHATEVER the fantasy is."

"Seriously"

She decide to change back to the other subject of what the copy did say, "So a threeway date with bonus of dress up our personal "Ken Doll"?"

"...I should never let you, Dani and Kitty went to that Barbie Movie. But yes, however, without the "Ken Doll."

"Hehehe. I can't say for other but I will try."

"Ugh. At least thank for trying." He look back to the game. The white is just upon the grey.

Within the maze, just before Desiree block Danny from Ember and Kitty. He let out a quick howl, warning the girls. He does like to give them a small chance. Ember and Kitty jump in air, thankfully, either one landed on their ass. They both stay floating, spin in spot. Looking down all four path until Kitty see a white furry creature.

"Girlfriend, There he is." Pointing at him, causing Ember to turn to the direction that Kitty point to. Both float backward from him. "This is really fun."

"Oh yeah. Babypop really does know how to play. You think we should fight back or run?"

"Well…..Nevermind for now." Kitty was about to suggest their next move when the wall appear, blocking Danny. "Wonder who was caught."

"Who know." Ember turn to her best friend, "You was saying?"

"Let just run this round, to get better understanding of this place. Next round, we fight him and see if we can't hunt him." Kitty thought out loud that have Ember laughing and smiling.

Unknowingly to the girls, Danny was still on the side of the wall that he was stopped. While the music around them playing loudly, it didn't stop him from able to hear when he is close enough. His ear turn turn to the girls, smiling at plan that the girls thought that they was hiding from him. He turn to the path he came down but before he was able get far. Part of wall next to him went down. Fresh air rush around him from the new opening path, bring the smell of his previously prey. He start to walk down the path, not hurrying as the scent is very strong. His ear was quickly turning around him, working overtime. It wasn't long before he hear a song that he know it was Dani's most sung.

"If you happy and you know it. Smack my ass. If you happy and you know it and want to feel me up then hurry up foxy. If you happy and ….."

Danny Snow smirk as he turn invisible. Slowly and quietly, he move to the singing. He finally find Dani. Move quickly with no noise made, he was right behind her, only a breath away. The singing was halt as Dani stop in place. She hear the heavy breathing again and this time, it was so close. She tilt her her back to see Danny reappear, standing over her.

"...I'm Happy." He husky growl out.

A small scream turn into moan alert the last two girl that the other team was wholesome caught.


	6. Mall Trip

In the control room where Desiree had restires to, Dani appear in midair. She blink once before landing on her ass, facing the wall. Looking around behind her to see Desiree sheeply smile at her.

"Sorry young one. I tried to keep him from you but he." Point to the other copy in the room. "Found a path that lead him to you. I hope he wasn't rough on you when he caught you?"

Dani sat up, rubbing her ass, "Nah, it was my fault that I was singing that song."

"Oh. You really need to stop that. I do wish that Ember did not gotten that song stuck in your head in first place."

"Meh. So how we doing so far?" She look at the board for her time which was saying twenty six minutes on her time sheet. "Damn, I thought I would have more time on me then that. Shaking her head as she walks to Desiree, seeing the two last dot beside the white moving fast. She look for the said white dot, only to find it on the other side of the maze. "They going to burn out their energy before he get anywhere near them." Whispering to Desiree.

"Agree. It is the two that alway act before they think though. Maybe they are playing with each other. There is a gap between them that seem like they chasing each other." Quick look at the color dot list, "It look like Ember is chasing Kitty, so maybe Kitty is teasing Ember again?"

Dani nod at the thought, "She does like to tease all of us and Ember like her hair, is a hothead."

"And all the better for me since they not paying attention." The male voice hints to the two girl as a space have appear in the wall next to white dot. It indeed move to it, slowly but surely enough, to the two colorful dot. "As long they playing around, less energy to run from him and more sense that he can track as they have overlap enough to make a thick smell in their area." Chuckling evilly.

"Oh bite me lover." Dani childily stick her tongue out at him.

"Come here and I'll gladly to do so." Smirking at her, wetten his lip.

Dani smirk back as she tap a spot near the girl, closing one of the four way path. However, instead of going one way that would take them away they went the other way….to him. "...Oop."

"...that fine with me. Hahaha."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty did indeed annoyed Ember like Desiree thought she did. Kitty was guessing Ember's fanticy to use if she win. Not knowing that she came close but Ember didn't want anyone to know. Ember may be a punk rockstar girl, the kind that take no crap and beat up anyone that mouth her or tried to order her around. Kitty brought up, a slight line of "Thank you, may I have another. ...Ember want to be sub by Danny as an Dom. She feel that if anyone ever know that she dream of being tied up and being orders in bed, it would destroy her images that she have work on building up after so long. Ember been chasing after Kitty, turning left and right. There was few time that either a space opens up or wall close off the path, but neither one is really knowing or thinking where they going. Sudden a glip of white tail appear in the distance as she turn a corner after Kitty. She stop to look carefully around the corner but didn't see anything. Kitty stop when she didn't feel the heat behind her from Ember's hair, looking back, seeing her girlfriend leaning on the wall and peeking around.

Quietly, she creep up on her, tapping on her shoulder, "What wrong?"

Ember turn to the green hairs green, "I just saw a white tail, not far."

"UH oh. So he near us. So what now?"

Ember didn't reply as she thinking. On the computer in front of the three, the white dot was indeed only few path away. Finally she turn down the path, grabbing Kitty's hand. neither of one said anything as they don't know where he is. They haven't heard his howl so as far they can tell, he haven't found them either. What they didn't know that Danny did find them in a sense, he didn't let out a howl. He could smell their track together and didn't want them to split up yet. He was invisible and calmly walking quiet. Now and then, he get a shade of lighting on the wall from Ember's fire hair. When he get close, they was gone. Knowing that if he walk faster, his claw would making noise loud enough over the radio. But he was fine with going slow on this hunt, it is very fun to his taste. Smelling the air, surprising him, they was behind him. Turning around to see them floating down the path…..to him. Smirking, he stand up, waiting for them to get closer before he appear. Feeling like scaring them, closer and closer they come. Kitty feel a cool air sudden, looking back to see nothing. Turning back to the path they on, barely seeing a frost breath in air. She hard brake Ember, almost pulling their arm out of their shoulder. Ember jerk around in extreme annoyance, a harsh yelling dies in her throat at the sight of Kitty's face. Slowly turning back, almost missing the frost breath.

Both step back in slight fear of being near of caught, Danny appear with a smirk, "Hello loves. I see you." Taking one step forward which the girls step back as well. He smile widely before he lean down. "So which one is my prey? Who want to be lick?" Long tongue hang out of his mouth, knowing that it would affect the girls in front of him.

The Snow Fox launch himself in air, toward them. Moved so sudden that either one had a chance to run away before he latch on one. He could hear the other one running away screaming sorry repeatedly. Looking down in his arm, the girl panting hard from the fright that he gave him.

"Hello...Baby pop." The blue hair lovely kiss his chest after she calm down. "So I lost this round."

Danny lower down to kiss her, "Yup, and here is your….." His tongue went into her mouth, deeply frenching her.

She moaning into his mouth as she feel one of his hand under her shirt and his tail between her leg. "Baby pop."

Danny smirk evilly as he stand up sudden, "Punishment." Surprising Ember as the smoke roll around her. Her face at the last swirl turn very annoyed. Chuckling for few moment before find the last prey. As he walk, he could help remember when the two came into his love life.

xxxflashbackxxx

Danny was out flying, looking for a present. Making to his goal, the mall. He was able to find a alley nearby to change to his Fenton self, looking around to see anyone that he need to worry about as he didnt want to deal with someone like Dash or any other of the A-lister. Walking in the building after finding it safe, seeing the stores. Deciding to get something to eat while he figure out which stores would be a good one. Grabbing few burger from a Burger King, he sit at the empty table. While eating, thinking of the store, his list is Hot Topic and Spender off the top of his head. He ate one of the burger and was about to start on the other one when he hear a voice that he didn't want to deal with today.

"Kitty, I don't know why you love to eat those. They are so greasy."

"I just do, it like you with your cookie...or your secret crush. Eh, Ember?"

"Shut up with Baby pop." Danny's tilt his head at the pair of voice behind him, he know that he is sometime called Baby Pop. It can't be him. "You know that we only will fight."

"Even though you would like more then fight."

"Yeah, so what? If the Phantom even be willing to talk, let alone allowing a date out of it. I would be the happiest ghost Bitch in the world."

"I would say the same too. Johnny is a bastard."

"So what he did this time?" Danny could tell by the sound of her tone, she been down this road few time too many.

"It more this time. I caught him in bed with another. I could barely stand him flirting with other but I can forgive him for it but cheating on me is a big mistake. So I kick the bitch out and banish him. It went pass the time limit so he is gone for good."

"What a ass and way to go."

"Thank, I have been thinking about seeing someone better. Someone like HIM." Danny had finished his meal and was looking at his phone, though he was really listening to the girls behind him.

"You stay away from HIM. I claim Baby Pop."

"Oh? And how are you going to do that if you two fight every time? While Danny have already talk to me and is friendly with me."

"...Shit. You're right. God, why it is so hard to talk to him."

"It not that hard. Just show him that you don't want to fight him. I mean how would you do that?"

Before Ember could even answer after thinking about it, Danny surprise them by sitting at their table after throwing away his trash. "Yeah, how would you do that?"

Kitty and Ember was speechless at the sudden appearing of the crush that they was just talking about.

"Uhhh. How did you…" Kitty sutters.

"I been right behind Ember, eating my food when I heard her talking about something so greasy."

The blue hair slowly turning purple, "So you heard all?"

"Yup, and you want to be friend at the least?" Both nod at him. "Well, I can offer my hand in friendship but for more, you would have to talk to my girlfriends. They dont mind sharing but it is their choice if more come in our group."

"...girlfriends and in more than one?

"Yeah, she trying to make a harem for me since I'm the King of the ghost. However if you rather not then I fine with that. I still offer my friendship." The girls was quiet on that matter but if Danny care to look closer, he would see them thinking about it. However, he was standing up, "For a start, would you two help me with shopping. I need to get few present and you are welcome to hang out with me." He turn to get a refill on his drink before he start on his shopping hunt. He was indeed help by them as they catch up with him quickly. They spend few hours together, laughing and walking. They both help him find a few clothes for Dani from Hot Topic and necklace from Romancing Stone. His helper was surprised that he also gotten them something too. Ember was staring at few classics rock cd and guitar strap after she talked about her was getting little thin. Kitty was given lipstick, the colors that she been looking for, and a skull hair clip. Both love their present, giving Danny a kiss on his cheek as an thank. In end, both did follow Danny so they could have a talk with Desiree and Dani. While he cook for them, the first girls agree to let in the other two after long talking. Danny was little surprise that they was welcome in but at same time wasn't. He told them all that he will date them and get to know them better each.

So far, they still happily in love with Danny and not long after he turn of age, they all became his mates.

xxxflashback endxxx

Ember appear in the control with a unhappy face, "Oh Baby pop is going to pay for that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four girl talks will appear in later chapter when it calls for. While Cat is next, I like everyone to review and vote for winner of the game. There is two more round to come before the Prize chapter be in making. So who do you want to win, and like to know why as how if you want to put a idea in. It will be awhile before we get there. So vote vote vote…….and review.


	7. Update

Sorry about this. I will remove this soon. Now, I not leaving any of my fic behind. I just having problem with my fic by way of my tablet is kinda...broken...in way. It is long story.

Anyway, the point is that the tablet have my file with all of the fic that I was working on. So Thank to that, I had to dig out my big laptop out and find out that it cant upload Google Docs to get to my fic files.

So I having to working little harder to retype it all up or just redo the chapter that I had ready which that going to suck **************.

SO give me little time and I will have a fic or two coming out for a update or new story. Denpend on my mood...lol.

More review I get on a fic, the better my muse for that fic. so review and holla up some idea or something that you might like to see happen. I do read and take in what you, reader, say most of time

And for the people that say my gammar suck...well. TELL ME WHERE IT AT AND I CAN SEE ABOUT FIXING IT SINCE PART OF THE REASON OF WHY I'M HERE IS TO BETTER THAT PART OF ME. YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS FLAMER THAT SAYING I JUST SUCK OR NEED TO QUIT.

For the flamer. one word for you and work it out...BITEME.

Now I done with my rant. please review so I know which story to updates sooner and thank you for your time. Sorry for being so slow but life is life.


End file.
